


The Veil Of Tears

by LionsEscaped



Series: Braime Tears [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Twincest - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Crack, Demons, F/M, Funny, Hell, Horror, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Shipping, Tears, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped
Summary: Post-Canon. Cersei and Jaime are dead. They go to hell. Their arrival causes catastrophic events so the Lord of Hell kicks them out. (Somewhat crack, somewhat horror, much humor Cersei/Jaime endgame in a way you've never seen before!). A sequel to my 2018 fic I Dreamed Of You, though you do not need to read that one to understand this one.On hiatus while I work on finishing writing Golden Age.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Braime Tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679236
Comments: 98
Kudos: 50





	1. Cersei Wakes Up In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be an April fools day fic, but I probably won't have it finished in time so I'm just gonna post the first chapter now and post more chapter by chapter. If you don't like it please be mature enough to move along. This is just fanfiction and all done in good humor. I'm tagging j/b in addition as they are mentioned and the ship has some plot in here. It's tagged Cersei/Jaime and crack as well so with the tags and description you should be able to tell if it's a fic you would like or not. I don't really read GOT fics anymore, but when I did I certainly saw plenty in my ships tag that I didn't like and I was always mature enough to move along. I recommend you do the same, because I will either delete your rude comment or just reply thanking you for increasing my comment count. 
> 
> I almost wasn't gonna post this as I'm rather fed up with this fandom, but I figure I shouldn't let bullies keep me away. Tumblr though I do not plan to return to, too many toxic people on there and in addition I've grown bored of it. You can find more info on my final tumblr posts at cerseiofhouselannister

When Cersei came to the first thing she noticed was thirst. She was parched, her mouth caked with dried saliva, her throat so dry she could not even swallow. 

The next thing she noticed was the heat. Hot, sweltering heat, unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. 

Next, she noticed that Jaime wasn't with her. Where was he? They had just been together holding each other. "Nothing else matters. Only us." had been his last words to her before they embraced. The two had clung together, just as they had in their mother's womb so many years ago. They were entwined in each others arms when everything went black. 

Where was she? Was she dreaming? Or worse, had she died? Was she in one of the seven hells? She looked around in horrified awe. Fear ripped through her as she realized there was fire all around her. She also noticed that all around her people were fighting each other. She observed odd-looking men that had horns like a bull and wings like a bat. There were all kinds of odd-looking beings, some gigantic, some small as Tyrion, but with faces even uglier than his. Many of these strange creatures were torturing people. In fact, every person she observed looked bloodied and bruised, and many looked barely recognizable. 

She glanced around, hoping yet not hoping to find Jaime in this horrific-looking sea of people. Instead, she caught the eye of a large, floating bodyless being and it began to approach her.

Cersei's View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is not mine (found on a website of demon avatars, no artist credited there). I would love feedback/comments, but no flames. Kudos appreciated!


	2. Jaime Wakes Up In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's POV in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lol[](https://statcounter.com/)

The first thing Jaime noticed when he came to was that Cersei was no longer in his arms. Quickly that was forgotten as he realized how hot it was. He hadn't even experienced heat like this is Dorne. The thirst was another thing he quickly noticed. He was so thirsty. Right now he would have even cut off his remaining hand to drink more of the horse piss he had been given the day that he had lost his sword hand. Wait....what was going on here? His sword hand was back. Was he dead? Perhaps dreaming? In his dreams, he always had two hands. 

Puzzled he took a glance around trying to figure out where he was. He noted that all around him were things that looked to be giant wheels. To his horror and amazement, there were people spinning upon these wheels. There were odd-looking men standing beside these wheels, their ugly faces twisted with what looked to be laughter. The heat and thirst made it hard to concentrate but it finally occurred to him that he likely was in hell, or more specifically the section of hell those guilty of pride go to. 

Where was Cersei though? He didn't see her anywhere. Perhaps she had managed to not be brought here? Perhaps the gods had spared her, believing her to have already suffered enough pain. Or perhaps pride was not her greatest sin. Perhaps she was in another level. He must find her if so. If she were somewhere in these seven hells he would protect her as much as he could. 

Unfortunately, before he could make his way through the crowd to look for her he felt something grab him. He glanced up into the eyes of a being so terrifying that it made the Night King look as friendly as Ser Pounce.

Jaime's View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon art taken from website with free demon avatars again.
> 
> I was thinking of ending the fic here, what do you guys think? Seems fitting and horrific ending ;)


	3. The Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaime and a big scary demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it like that

Fear griped through Jaime. He tried to move away, but the creature was much quicker than him. With ease, it scooped him into its hand and began to walk. A large empty, unmoving wheel stood mere feet away. Jaime gulped in fear. There was nothing he could do to stop what was to be his fate. 

He tried to go away inside, just as he had so many times as a young Kingsguard in Aerys service. Focusing on the mundane had been one way of doing this. So help him though he could not seem to focus on anything. The terror and fear were far worse than anything he had ever experienced, even in King Aerys' service. 

He reached up to feel his hair, running his fingers through it had always helped to calm him in the past. It was then that he noticed that his hair was wet. He would have assumed it was from sweat. He was sweating more than Sandor Clegane racing to get the last piece of chicken during a feast. However, as he moved his arm he observed what seemed to be droplets of rain falling on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahaha, ya'll can probably make a good guess for what the rain is :)[](https://statcounter.com/)


	4. It's Raining In Hell?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and the demon carrying him notice something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary of the day Jaime died with his twin, lover, and soulmate Cersei! I should have uploaded a chapter last week for the day Jaime chose Cersei over Brienne, my apologies for not.

The being carrying Jaime must have noticed the rain too because he stopped mid-step. The strange being made a loud grunt and when Jaime glanced up he noticed that the being was looking all around, it's ugly face contorted into what Jaime could only assume was confusion. He had to admit, he was rather confused himself. This rain seemed to only be falling on him and the demon carrying him. 

In spite of its confusion the being began to walk again, its odd expression unchanging. It marched towards the giant wheel with a purpose. The rain began to increase and now seemed to be falling all around them. Again the odd being carrying him stopped. Several other strange beings around them, each one just as hideous and frightful stopped what they were doing as well. Their ugliness was beyond even that of Brienne of Tarth. Why Brienne was almost a beauty compared to the monstrosity that surrounded him.

The odd beings grunted strange noises at each other and Jaime could only assume they were communicating in some way. The being carrying him dropped him and ran off with all the other strange beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Jaime will do now that he's free of the demon's clutches? Obviously look for Cersei :) But hell is vast, how on earth, err how in hell will he find her?[](https://statcounter.com/)


	5. A familiar sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he walks Jaime hears a familiar voice

Jaime hit the ground hard. It hurt like a son of a bitch, yet he didn't seem to be injured. Perhaps there was a bright side to being dead and in hell after all.

He got up and dusted himself off. That ended up being an unwise decision as he ended up breathing in all the soot that flew in the air as a result. He ended up coughing a bunch. His throat was so dry that it hurt tremendously.

Once he recovered he began to move. He knew he needed to find Cersei. Unfortunately, he hadn't the slightest idea of where to look. The heat and thirst were both unbearable, yet his love for Cersei forced his feet forward. 

He believed he was currently in The Father's Hell. The Father's Hell was said to punish the ignorant and prideful. He recalled hearing how those who go there were subject to being broken on a wheel. Cersei was definitely guilty of pride and ignorance, but he hadn't seen her there with him. Of course, it was quite vast, but surely as they had died at the same time they would have resurrected so to speak in the same location. He was also certain she was far guiltier of other sins. He wasn't sure what her greatest sin was. He tried to think what it would be but the heat and thirst still made it impossible to concentrate.

By now he had been walking for what felt like hours but was, in reality, mere moments. The strange rain had changed from a light drizzle to that of rain typical on any rainy spring day. To his surprise, all the demons seemed to have run away. Perhaps they didn't like rain. It mattered not to him just so long as they didn't bother him. The people were another matter. Some of the people he passed were laying in pain. Others were looking up at the sky, if it could be called such, in awe. Some were holding out their tongues and catching the strange rain with them. He did the same, noting that this strange water tasted rather salty.

On and on he walked. By now he had walked for what seemed like days but was in reality hours. He still wasn't sure which part of hell Cersei would be in. The heat and thirst were still preventing him from being able to form any sort of plan. 

To his relief, he had not come across too many demons in his travels. Those that he had come across ignored him. All demons that he encountered were heading straight ahead, fast as could be, as if they had somewhere important to be. Jaime was sure it was unwise to head the direction all the demons were going, but he also surmised that perhaps they too were heading to a different section of hell. They had after all seemed disturbed by the strange rain so mayhaps they were trying to escape it. He decided that if he wanted to find Cersei he had best follow them. 

As he continued his travels several people reached out for him, some begging, pleading for his help. Others weakly trying to attack him. He swatted them all away like the pests they were, his only goal being to find Cersei. 

He was several hours into his walk when he heard a familiar voice weakly call out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the voice belongs to?[](https://statcounter.com/)


	6. A familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime finds out who that voice belonged to edit: a03 is having some probs with their emails getting thro https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/16117 so I hope everyone has gotten the notification for this chap I fear some of my regular readers may have not.

"Father?" Jaime said in shock.

Tywin Lannister was laying down in from of a large wheel. He looked filthy, his face coated with blood and feces, and pus oozing from his numerous open sores. The pants he was wearing were stained with shit and piss. His shirt was somehow soaked with sweat even though the intense heat should have dried it instantly, 

Jaime stood there not knowing what to say or do. Tywin begged for his help. All of his Lannister pride seemed gone. Jaime almost felt pity. Almost. 

Then he remembered all of his father's various sins. Against Cersei. Against Tyrion. Against many other innocents.

He remembered Tywin's abuse of Tyrion their whole life. He remembered Tywin's blame towards him for their mother's death. He remembered the whole Tysha incident. He remembered the trial where he had plotted to have him sent away forever. 

He remembered how Tywin had coldly ordered the deaths of Rhaenys and Aegon. Two young sweet children. Jaime still had nightmares about it.

Worst of all he remembered all the times Cersei cried because she wasn't allowed to play with swords. He remembered Cersei's forced marriage to Robert. Sure she had wanted it at the time but even had she not Tywin would have forced it. He remembered that even being Queen-mother hadn't been enough for Tywin. He'd wanted to force Cersei into yet another marriage to secure access to the Tyrell fortune. 

Fuck Tywin Lannister. It was he who got him into this mess in the first place. Jaime knew he would not have been so damn prideful if it hadn't been for Tywin's attitude and teachings. He doubted he would have ended up in one of the seven heavens but perhaps he would have ended up in the same hell as Cersei. At least then they would be together. He would rather be with her in hell then without her in heaven anyway. He would have even destroyed heaven to get back to her if they would have dared put him there. Tywin Lannister mattered not. Father or not Cersei was his only priority. Tywin's presence would just slow him down in his journey. So he simply turned and walked away leaving Tywin to his suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone expecting it to be him?[](https://statcounter.com/)


	7. Drinkin' those salty salty tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime continues on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in weeks. a03 changed their IP address and a lot of email providers have been having issues getting emails from a03 still https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/16117 so I haven't wanted to update cause a few people told me they weren't getting notified plus I noticed some of my regular commenters have been mia so I assume not getting the update emails? Ugh, why do email providers block anything? I use Gmail thankfully so everything gets thro but yahoo and Hotmail apparently suck. Anyway, I promise to start updating my other stories again later this week. Golden age in a day or two prolly :)

Jaime continued on, half wondering if he would come across any more familiar faces.

Over time the rain had now become an outright downpour. He wasn't even sure that downpour was enough to describe it. He had never before seen rainfall of this magnitude. No longer was the heat quite so unbearable. He likened the heat he was now experiencing to what he had heard a typical day in Volantis was like. He wondered if the rain had anything to do with that.

He was able to focus better and he tried to determine what part of hell Cersei would have gotten sent to. It was no longer agonizingly hot; however, he was still plagued by extreme thirst. This made it still somewhat difficult for him to concentrate.

As he continued his march ahead the path had become narrower and less populated. He hoped this meant that he was almost out of the pride section of hell.

The rain if it wasn't before, was now most certainly at an unearthly heavy volume. It was falling so fast that he observed some people cupping their hands and drinking it. He paused for a moment and did the same, thankful that death had restored his lost hand. He drunk several handfuls of rain this way but they all seemed rather salty and did little to quench his thirst.

The rain tasted off, it reminded him of Cersei's tears which he had kissed away many times before. This rain was gross in comparison, but his thirst was so intense that he felt compelled to continue to drink. Once he drunk a few dozen handfuls of the strange rain he was sated enough that he could concentrate. As he resumed his search for Cersei he started to try to determine just what section of hell she was in. However, before he could think about it he spotted a dead-end up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! A deadend! What do you think will happen now? [](https://statcounter.com/)


	8. A Strange Wall

He groaned in frustration. He was trapped. Now he would never be able to rescue Cersei. He supposed it made sense that you wouldn't be able to leave the hell you were put into. Still, he continued walking. He was now away from any demons or people and that alone made he want to continue on this path, 

As he walked closer he became more curious about the wall up ahead. It looked odd. He noticed that on the far sides of the wall the colors were black. In the middle was an orangish red that matched the flames he had seen all over this hell. Directly to the side of the large orange-red rectangle was a large circle protruding out. In the middle of this orangish-red was a line going from the ceiling all the way down to the floor. It almost looked like a giant door, yet there was no doorknob and it was far too large so it surely couldn't be. Could it?

Before he could investigate further he heard footsteps approaching. He turned back to look. A large group of demons was approaching him and he had nowhere to run. He decided to try his luck with the strange wall. Before he got the chance he felt himself being kicked hard. He fell to the ground in pain. Anticipating further attacks, he tried to cover his head. Nothing happened. From his defensive position, he took a peek.

There was a group of around a dozen or so demons all just standing staring blankly at the odd wall. It seemed like an eternity passed as they stood there. Jaime tried to be as still as possible so that they would not harm him again. 

Finally, a loud bell-type sound was heard and Jaime watched in shock as the strange-looking wall before them opened up. The demons went inside the now open wall. Jaime watched as the section of the wall closed on them, wondering what had just transpired.

He wasn't certain, but perhaps this strange wall was some sort of way to fast travel through the hells. He decided to try his luck at using it.  
[](https://statcounter.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An elevator! Was anyone expecting that?


	9. Which of the seven hells?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to figure out which hell Cersei would be in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hopefully, the fact this chapter is longer than usual for this fic makes up for it! Special thanks to Cersei.stan, LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666, and Mary P for reviewing the last chapter, hope you're all still around to read this, I seem to lost most my readers/regular reviewers on my other fics after being away for the last 3 months which ngl is kinda demotivating.

[](https://statcounter.com/)He hesitated before approaching the strange wall. What would happen if he was correct on it being a way to travel to the different hells? He didn't know where to go. The last thing he wanted was to be lost in one of the hells, so before proceeding further wouldn't it be wise to determine which of the seven hells she was in?

He believed he was currently in The Father's Hell, where he had been sent following his death. The Father's Hell was said to punish the ignorant and prideful. He recalled hearing how those who go there were subject to being broken on a wheel. Cersei was definitely guilty of pride and ignorance, but he hadn't seen her there with him. Of course, it was quite vast, but surely as they had died at the same time they would have resurrected so to speak in the same location. He was also certain she was far guiltier of other sins. So he ruled The Father's Hell out.

He recalled there was also The Mother's Hell, The Crone's Hell, The Maiden's Hell, the Warriors Hell, The Smith's Hell, and The Strangers Hell. Quickly he tried to determine which ones of those he could rule out.

The Smiths' Hell was easy to rule out as it was where the lazy went. Cersei had been guilty of a lot of sins, but laziness hadn't been one of them.

The Maiden's Hell was where the promiscuous went. If Tyrion died and was sent to hell, Jaime was certain that would be where he would end up. Cersei though? He had heard how Cersei had fucked Lancel years ago, and knew she had fucked Euron as well. However, Cersei had done both those not out of lust, but out of wanting to get them to do her bidding. So he didn't think she would be in The Maiden's Hell either.

The next two were harder to rule out.

The Crone's Hell was one of those two. It was where those who overindulged in material things went. Cersei's wine-drinking had, of course, come to mind. However, even though he was certain she was guilty of overindulgence, he knew she had committed greater sins.

The Mother's Hell was said to be full of greedy people who refused to share. People who cared more about material goods then those around them went to this hell. Cersei had never been good at sharing, but she had cared more for her children and him he hoped, then she had for material things. So he ruled out this hell as well.

Having ruled out five of the seven hells he focused on the remaining two. He wasn't sure which one Cersei would be in.

The Warrior's Hell was for those who enjoyed inflicting pain on others. Those who were cruel and sadistic would end up there. Ramsay Bolton was certainly there and he feared Joffrey was there as well. Not that he cared, but Cersei certainly would. If she happened upon him it would destroy her. Cersei too had enjoyed torturing people. Anyone who wronged her in the slightest she would have sent to Qyburn. She had laughed and laughed when watching Ellaria Sand's torture, as well as Septa Unella's. Not that he could blame her in either case. She had also enjoyed torturing those who had committed lesser crimes against her. She had even managed to capture the man who had spit on her during her walk of shame. She had been ecstatic when finding out that Ser Gregor had a liking for men as well. The man had screamed and screamed while Ser Gregor had raped him to death and Cersei had laughed and laughed. There was a good chance Wrath was where Cersei was.

The Strangers Hell was for those who seek to cheat death through artificial means. As well as those who used magic to kill others. Stannis Baratheon would certainly be in that hell, perhaps Qyburn too. It was also known that those who Envy what others have and seek to take it for their own would end up in this hell. Cersei had always wanted the best. She'd wanted his birthright even, telling him it should have been hers. She'd wanted Rhaegar and the Crown too long ago and had never gotten over it when The Mad King choose Ella. Then later when Rhaegar had run away with Lyanna she'd hated her so much. The things she'd said about her and the things she'd wanted to do to her. Cersei was happier over Lyanna's death then she was sad about Rhaegar's. "At least now I will be Queen." she'd remarked. There was a good chance Envy was where Cersei was.

Now the question was, would she be more likely to be in the Strangers Hell, or in the Warriors Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very difficult to write. Well, not the chapter so much but figuring out which of the seven asoiaf hells would correlate to each sin. Did I do well? Let me know!


End file.
